


Hot chocolate

by Iolaus



Series: Richard and Lee oneshots ♥ [4]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolaus/pseuds/Iolaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard pulls off the blanket around Lee and wraps his arms around the younger man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, I’m back with another 'very short' oneshot ♥ English is not my first language and my apologies in advance for any mistakes. This story was written in a different 'style' from my others but I hope you all enjoy it ♥
> 
> *This is a work of fiction and I am making no profit from this story.

**HOT CHOCOLATE**

 

 

“You like to come to the party with us?” Orlando asks.

 

Lee shakes his head and smiles. “No thanks. I think I'll stay here.”

 

“Doing what?”

 

“I don't know. Maybe I'll read a book or... you know...  lie down in bed. I need a good night’s sleep.” He admits.

 

“Alright, then. Just remember the invitation is always there if you change your mind.”

 

Lee smiles and follows Orlando and Luke to the door of his trailer.

 

“If I change my mind I'll call you.” He says. “Have fun, guys.”

 

He closes de door and picks up a book and starts reading. He soon falls asleep on the sofa.

 

♥

 

Lee opens his eyes when he realizes someone has put a blanket on him. 

 

“Richard?”

 

“You were cold. Your hands were freezing.”

 

Lee sits up and warps the blanket around himself.

 

“I'll get you a hot chocolate to warm you up.” Richard stands up.

 

“No, it's fine. Don't fuzz over me.” Lee says and gives the other man a small smile.

 

“I don't mind fuzzing if it's for you.” Richard says while he ruffles Lee's hair lovingly.

 

Lee feels his heart flutters a little. What is that? How come his heart feels that way?

 

“Why aren't you at the party?” Lee asks.

 

“I went there and Orlando said you stayed in your trailer. I didn't want you to be alone so I came to see you.” He says, giving Lee a cup of hot chocolate.

 

“Thank you.” Lee drinks the chocolate and warms his hands with the cup. “I feel awful, Rich. You should be at the party having fun but you're stuck here because of me!”

 

“I like being with you, Lee.” Richard says kindly.

 

Lee feels his heart flutters again, this time stronger. He can feel his face turning red, too. How come he feels this way whenever Richard gets close to him?

 

“Thanks for staying with me, Rich. I'm sorry I made you come back from the party and wasted your evening. I thought I wanted to stay alone but... but now that you're here I realize that all I wanted was company.” Lee says with a hint of sadness.

 

It hurts Richard to see the American so sad, and he tries to cheer the younger man up.

 

“I brought you something.” He says and takes a package from the table.

 

“You brought me a present?”

 

“I was walking one day and got into this store... you go ahead and open.”

 

It was a scarf. The fabric was thin and green and blue with a beautiful golden pattern on it. “It's beautiful, Rich. I love it. Thank you." Lee mutters, still surprised by the gesture.

 

“It is beautiful , but not as beautiful as you.” Richard says.

 

Lee feels his heart pounding. His stomach fills with butterflies. “Rich, I... I like you.”

 

Richard stands there surprised. Lee suddenly feels stupid that he told Richard he loves him. What if the older actor doesn't feel the same way? Doubt and fear rushes over the taller man and his heart tighten.

 

“I'm sorry... I just… forget I said that.” Lee lowers his head.

 

Richard takes Lee’s hands and sits beside him on the sofa. “Lee. I like you too.”

 

Lee’s heart lights up and he smiles. Richard smiles back and rubs Lee's hands gently. “Your hands are so cold.”

 

Richard pulls off the blanket around Lee and wraps his arms around the younger man. His body heat warm up the American man. “Feel better?” Richard asks.

 

Lee nods cutely. Richard warps the blanket around the two of them and leans toward the younger man to give him a sweet kiss. The kiss is amazing, and it sends tingle all over Lee’s body.

 

Outside the trailer is very cold but inside, Lee is feeling very warm in Richard's arms.

 

* * *

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. Feedback is very much appreciated! ♥


End file.
